


What remains

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Headcanon, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: - Знаешь, мне трудно это признавать, но ты всегда была красивой. Даже с этими шрамами и вечными синяками. Они… добавляли тебе суровости. Как жаль, что не все успели понять, какая ты на самом деле, - сжав холодную ладонь в своей руке, охотник на демонов ласково погладил тонкие пальцы, вглядываясь в лицо эльфийки. Она казалась ему невероятно умиротворенной – обычно солдаты на поле боя не умирали без эмоций. – Надеюсь, ты не почувствовала страха. Ты выглядишь такой… спокойной. Я тебе даже завидую. О собственном спокойствии я могу забыть на неопределенное время.





	What remains

\- Знаешь, мне трудно это признавать, но ты всегда была красивой. Даже с этими шрамами и вечными синяками. Они… добавляли тебе суровости. Как жаль, что не все успели понять, какая ты на самом деле, - сжав холодную ладонь в своей руке, охотник на демонов ласково погладил тонкие пальцы, вглядываясь в лицо эльфийки. Она казалась ему невероятно умиротворенной – обычно солдаты на поле боя не умирали без эмоций. – Надеюсь, ты не почувствовала страха. Ты выглядишь такой… спокойной. Я тебе даже завидую. О собственном спокойствии я могу забыть на неопределенное время. 

Поправив плащ, Иллидан невольно коснулся ее плеча. Бледная кожа давно стала ледяной, но эльф с нескрываемой тоской продолжал гладить свою боевую подругу, пытаясь запомнить ее именно такой, безмятежной и неподвижной. 

И вспомнить, какой она была при жизни. 

\- Стражи говорят, что мы должны закопать тебя на Калимдоре, в Дарнасе. Сира же имеет другое мнение – считает, что мы обязаны похоронить тебя у стен Сурамара. Ночные эльфы всегда предавали земле своих погибших собратьев, - голос Иллидана даже не дрогнул. Сжав пальцы Майев, полудемон скривил губы. - Проблема заключается в том, что нам некогда. Но и скинуть тебя в общую яму я позволить не мог. Ты была командиром. Тобой восхищались все, включая моих Иллидари. Неправильно, если бы я оставил тебя там, с мечом, воткнутым в твою грудь. Я должен был забрать тебя. Должен был… не позволить этим тварям изуродовать твое тело. 

Вторая рука легла на распущенные серебристые волосы, такие же мягкие и густые, как при жизни. Иллидан зарывался пальцами в ее пряди, изредка касаясь длинных эльфийских ушей и лба. 

\- Кадгар сказал, что я был сам не свой, когда нес тебя в лагерь. А я совсем этого не помню… - Ярость Бури виновато фыркнул. – Зато начинаю вспоминать, как нашел тебя среди трупов сквернотопырей и прочих демонических уродов. Не нужно было отправлять тебя на эти земли. Если бы я запретил тебе, все закончилось бы по-другому… Кор'вас просит меня не винить себя. Пытается убедить, что это не я виноват в твоей смерти. Охотники вроде нее научились справляться с такими потерями. Быть Иллидари – значит жертвовать собой и своими братьями и сестрами по оружию. Но ты не одна из нас. Ты не должна была платить эту цену. Это был не твой бой. 

В полуразрушенной сурамарской башне пахло древесиной, маслом и сухой листвой. Иллидан, сидя на связке бревен, продолжал смотреть на лицо Стражницы, не понимая, что он сейчас испытывает. Боль? Он не смог бы назвать это болью – для такого существа, как он, моральные страдания не играли важной роли. Тоску? Отчаяние? Иллидан не знал. Внутри него образовалась какая-то пустота, которую хотелось поскорее заполнить. Что-то подобное он чувствовал тогда, когда Тиранда выбрала Малфуриона – но то ощущение было не таким острым, как сейчас. Вздохнув, Иллидан чуть отвернулся от мертвой тюремщицы. 

\- Ты отличалась от остальных женщин. Понимала, что я люблю другую, но все равно оставалась рядом, не обращая внимания на наши частые ссоры. Ты улыбалась мне, своему главному врагу, всякий раз, когда я… когда мы лежали рядом. Я всегда догадывался о твоих чувствах, но никогда не отвечал тебе. А ты ждала этого и надеялась, что однажды я забуду свою Тиранду. И только теперь я осознаю, насколько все было серьезно. 

Иллидан умолк, обдумывая сказанное. Его рука сжала ее ладонь сильнее. 

Эльфийка не пошевелилась. 

\- Я часто слышу истории о том, что нынешние тролли сжигают убитых на кострах. Конечно, так было не всегда – тролли, особенно наши предки, не брезговали питаться мясом своих воинов, но... Я не готов хоронить тебя на этой оскверненной земле. Не хочу, чтобы тебя сожрали насекомые и прочая падаль. Не хочу, чтобы ты стала неупокоенной банши, блуждающей по лесам в поисках заблудившихся странников. Я сожгу тебя на рассвете. Прямо здесь, в этой самой башне, - Иллидан перешел на шепот. – Ты всегда напоминала мне огонь. Была такой же дикой и агрессивной. Умела… обжигать и согревать то, что не удавалось согреть никому. Сколько лет мы с тобой были врагами, Майев? Сколько тысячелетий вели войну, в которой не было смысла? Сколько…

Он осекся, услышав тяжелые шаги сзади. Оскалился из-за того, что кто-то посмел нарушить покой, царящий в этом заброшенном доме, хоть и понимал, что не имеет права запрещать Стражам приходить сюда. Все-таки Майев на протяжении долгого времени была их лидером. И все же Иллидан почувствовал себя неуютно рядом с новым командиром бывших тюремщиков. 

Ладонь Майев он так и не выпустил. 

Сира, подойдя к собранному из бревен помосту, опустила глаза. Одной рукой прижимая к себе шлем, она сжимала латной перчаткой старую глефу с зазубринами на идеально ровных лезвиях. При виде знакомого клинка Иллидану стало еще хуже. Продолжать свой монолог при надзирательнице не хотелось, даже несмотря на то, что она была заместителем Песни Теней на протяжении нескольких месяцев. 

Охотник на демонов, не в силах терпеть эту тишину, первым нарушил долгое молчание, бросив равнодушный взгляд на напряженную воительницу: 

\- Поздравляю с новой должностью, Лунный Страж. Надеюсь, ты не опозоришь себя и своих сестер и станешь хорошим командиром для «Погибели Легиона». 

\- Уж явно лучше, чем ты. 

Иллидан горько усмехнулся. Все Стражи, включая Сиру, обладали не самым приятным характером из-за своих обязанностей. 

\- Это ты приказал ей скрывать о вашей близости? – эльфийка, презренно глянув на ладони Иллидана, внешне оставалась абсолютно спокойной и равнодушной. Стражи не любили лезть в личные дела друг друга. – Значит, именно с тобой она проводила все свободное время? 

Полудемон оскалился. Он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то из воительниц Майев начинал задавать ему подобные вопросы, которые он выслушивал весь вечер. Говорить о своей связи с тюремщицей он не собирался. Погладив Майев по волосам, Иллидан угрюмо уставился в стену, надеясь, что Сира заткнется. 

К сожалению, Стражи любили грубить даже тогда, когда этого от них не требовалось. 

\- Молчишь? Ну молчи. Белат уже все рассказал мне. 

Поняв, что так просто от нее не отделаться, Иллидан постарался смягчить голос. Ссориться с союзниками при таких обстоятельствах было неприемлемо. 

\- Оставь нас. Я хочу побыть с Майев наедине, - попросил он, чувствуя, как Сира напряглась еще сильнее. 

\- Она была моим командиром. 

\- А для меня Майев была женой, - парировал охотник на демонов. – Ты понимаешь, что это значит? 

Сира кивнула, поглаживая глефу Песни Теней. 

\- Понимаю, Иллидан. И все же я не могу оставить ее, не говоря уж о том, что я не одобряю то, что ты решил сжечь ее тело втайне от нас. Мы, Стражи, служили ей не одно тысячелетие, причем из-за тебя и твоих идиотских выходок с Источником Вечности. Мы имеем полное право присутствовать здесь. Не будь таким самовлюбленным ублюдком хотя бы сейчас. 

\- Что ты знаешь об этом? – Иллидан нахмурился. Остановив свою ладонь на шее Майев, он посмотрел на нового командира с нескрываемой ненавистью. – Ты родилась после Раскола. Так что не тебе решать, когда мне быть ублюдком, а когда нет. Я не подпущу к ней никого из вашей паршивой организации. 

Сира громко фыркнула. Ее брови сошлись на переносице от негодования, но Страж сумела сдержать себя в руках, чему Иллидан был несказанно рад. 

\- Мы не паршивая организация, Ярость Бури, - пробормотала эльфийка, похлопав его по плечу. – Мы вносим такой же вклад в борьбу с Пылающим Легионом, как твои Иллидари и маги Кирин-Тора. Она… - Сира указала на неподвижную Майев, пытаясь скрыть хрипоту в горле. Иллидан услышал. – Она внесла свой вклад. Мы – ее семья. Ни Джерод, ни ты – только мы. И я прошу тебя позволить нам попрощаться с ней. 

Если бы Иллидан не чувствовал себя таким потерянным, он бы, наверное, прорычал в ответ что-то грубое и обидное – все-таки Стражи изрядно испортили ему жизнь в свое время. Но, когда он глядел на свою женщину, его грызла совесть. Майев любила своих людей. Полудемон выпрямил спину, тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев на Сиру и заметив на ее лице влажные следы от слез. 

Приняв решение, Иллидан осторожно положил ладонь, которой недавно сжимал руку убитой, на латную перчатку Сиры. От неожиданности Стражница чуть не выронила свой клинок. 

\- Собери всех Стражей, - Иллидан старался говорить неторопливо – времени для прощания было достаточно. – И приходите сюда через час, все вместе. Пока что я хочу побыть с ней один. 

Понимание, промелькнувшее в глазах воительницы, Иллидан воспринял как небольшую победу, единственную за сегодняшний день. Он бы поблагодарил свою союзницу, но гордыня и самолюбие, никогда не покидавшие ночного эльфа, не позволили этого сделать. Сире не нужны были его слова. Развернувшись на месте, Стражница лениво, как тень, побрела к выходу, продолжая сжимать обмотанную кожей рукоять глефы предыдущего командира. 

Она остановилась у входа, бросив на Иллидана взгляд, полный сочувствия и боли. Полудемон ощущал ее недоверие. 

\- Предатель?

\- Да? – отозвался Ярость Бури, услышав знакомое прозвище.

Сира неуверенно потопталась на месте. Вдохнула в себя побольше воздуха, стараясь не разреветься прямо здесь, перед лидером «Погибели Легиона». Некогда суровая Стражница теперь казалась беззащитной эльфийкой, которая боялась не справиться со своими обязанностями. 

\- Я никогда не одобрю ваших отношений. Никогда. Для нас ты так и останешься Предателем, опасным беглецом и тварью, обманувшей наш народ. Однако я доверяла Майев… Наверное, стоит довериться и тебе. 

Иллидан благодарно склонил голову. Сира не спешила покидать башню, но он и не думал выгонять ее отсюда. 

\- Ты не против, если я сообщу Джероду? 

\- Нет. Конечно, нет. И да, Сира, - эльфийка повернулась к нему на пороге. Иллидан, к ее удивлению, все еще заботливо гладил Майев по голове, так, словно это могло вернуть погибшую к жизни. – Скажи ему, что она никогда не была одинокой. 

\- Будь по-твоему.

\- Спасибо. 

Не найдя, что ответить на его благодарности, Сира лишь махнула рукой и скрылась за углом. Иллидан еще долгое время слышал ее шаги и треск сухих веток под тяжелыми сапогами, и от этого ему становилось неспокойно. Припав губами к холодным пальцам Майев, он все еще надеялся согреть ее руки своим дыханием. 

\- Помнишь, как ты впервые ударила меня, Майев? Как злилась из-за того, что я чуть не убил твоего младшего брата? Да, я знаю, ты пыталась убить его спустя десять тысяч лет, потому что он следовал за Малфурионом. Признаться, своего близнеца я тоже… хотел уничтожить. Ты даже не представляла, как мы с тобой были похожи. К сожалению, я тоже этого не представлял. 

Ее шершавая кожа казалась ему нежной. Он с удовольствием прикасался губами к ее грубой ладони, жалея, что не уделял так много внимания своей тюремщице при жизни. 

\- Несмотря на внезапный конец нашей вражды, я не мог предположить, что мы с тобой сблизимся. Ты, всегда презиравшая меня, начала ревновать и уделять мне внимание, когда меня вернули к жизни. Пыталась помочь там, где не помогала Тиранда. Я удивился, когда после моего рассказа о планах насчет Запределья ты выразила желание покинуть Азерот вместе со мной, когда все закончится. Тебе было плевать, что мы жили бы в Черном Храме, где я приказывал пытать тебя десять лет назад. Ты была согласна на жизнь в погибающем мире – лишь бы быть рядом со мной. 

Иллидан нервно потер повязку на своем лице. Интересно, если бы не отсутствие глаз, смог бы он сейчас пролить несколько слез для приличия? 

\- Ты считала меня уродом. Тварью. Извергом. Заставила всех думать то же самое. Но я не злюсь на тебя. После всего, что было, эти слова ничего не значат. То, что ты меня убила из личных соображений – тоже. Ты просто исполняла свой долг, как подобает настоящему воину. Погибла за Азерот. И все-таки я бы отдал многое, чтобы ты еще хоть раз прижалась ко мне. Мне не хватает твоего тепла. Твоего хриплого голоса. До этого я никогда не понимал, что чувствуют эльфы, потерявшие своих избранников… Теперь понимаю. Пустоту, - отстранившись от ее ладони, Иллидан прочистил горло. От многочисленных разговоров за сегодняшний вечер у него начинал болеть язык. – Пустоту, от которой хочется избавиться, но нет возможности. 

Опустив голову, Иллидан поджал губы.

\- Надеюсь, что однажды мы еще встретимся, Майев.


End file.
